


Wishing Well Aftermath

by Cornholio4



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also uploaded on my fanfiction and deviantart accounts, a Fairly Odd Parents story about after the episode Wishing Well: Dwight and Molly transfers to Timmy's school and Timmy gets closer to Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing Well Aftermath

Timmy Turner sighed at his desk as Mr Crocker his fairy obsessed teacher came in to start the class, "Before I start this lesson, we have two new students for this class." Crocker told them pointing to a boy with glasses and a Goth girl next to him "so please meet your new classmates Molly and Dwight."

Timmy's face lifted up in shock and as he took a closer look at the two new students he realised they were indeed his fellow graduates of the Wishing Well that Jorgen Von Strange made him attend about a few weeks ago, both of them waved at him as they took their new desks.

"Wow that was unexpected." Wanda said as she, Cosmo and Poof were disguised as pens in Timmy's pocket before giving her godson a smile "but look on the bright side sport, at least you have some people friendly to take to at your school about fairies."

Later during lunch Timmy with his lunch tray he walked past the table that Chester, AJ, Sanjay and Elmer were sitting at much to his friends' confusion and walked to the table were Molly and Dwight was sitting at and were motioning for him to sit in between them. "I wish no one would be able to hear what we are going to say." Timmy whispered to his shirt pocket and his godparents granted the wish.

"What brings you guys here?" Timmy asked to the two fellow godkids, Dwight said "I was missing you since it was with your help we were able to graduate and I was able to get over my fear of harpoons so I had Irving look up which school you went to and then I wished that I had a transfer!"

"Yeah I don't have many friends anyway so I wished I could transfer to your school as well." Molly said with a smile, Timmy realised he now had people he could talk to at school about fairies. Well there was Remy Buxaplenty but of course any hope of having a pleasant conversation with him was pretty much being needlessly optimistic. They had a nice talking about the adventures to the confusion of Timmy's normal friends how were wishing they knew why Timmy was hanging out with the new students and not them.

"I wish I could invite you guys over but my parents are going away tonight and I will be stuck with Vicky." Timmy told them with a big sigh and then Dwight and Molly looked at eachother and then summoned their fairies...

"Hope you have fun staying at home with your new friends Timmy!" Timmy's mum told Timmy, Dwight and Molly as they were just about to go through the door "too bad Vicky had to cancel coming here tonight, something about being attacked by snakes and a fisherman who wanted her blubber..."

The trio then laughed as Timmy's parents left the house, when they got to Timmy's room Dwight noticed something and said "hey Molly, you are not freaking out about being touched."

Before they asked what he was talking about both Timmy and Molly gasped out loud when they realised their hands were holding and they lego with huge blushes on their cheeks. Soon they got back to telling stories about their adventures, when Timmy brought up the first time he had dealt with Cupid; Molly had looked surprised and asked "wait so magic can't interfere with true love?"

"You didn't already know that?" Timmy asked confused putting hand to his chin "so you never used magic to try and impress a crush?"

"Never had to since I only had my first crush only recently." Molly replied with her cheeks reddening, "Who is this first crush of yours, maybe we could help you hook up with him." Dwight asked and Molly sighed while taking a deep breath.

"...well he also has fairies, he has huge teeth and he wears a pink hat." Molly explained after getting the courage, Dwight as well as the fairy godparents who were watching this little play date realised who she was talking about almost immediately but Timmy was still thinking over it.

"What a coincidence since I also have fairies, huge teeth and a pink hat..." Timmy said before stopping as the realisation hit upon him like a ton of bricks, the first girl to like him that was not crazy like Veronica or obsessive like Tootie.

The normally stoic Goth girl was worried about how Timmy would react, soon Timmy got out of his stupor and asked her "Molly...would you complain about me touching you if I kissed you?"

"Of course not!" Molly said excitedly as she walked to Timmy and kissed them with Cosmo and Wanda awing and Poof chanting excitedly, Swizzle went up to the Cosmas and told them "okay I will put up with him if he is going to my godchild's boyfriend but don't think this means we are friends!"

The next day in the cafeteria the boys were looking at Trixie Tang and doing the usual 'gosh, you're pretty!' chant, "Can you believe that, do they have no dignity allowing the popular girl's already huge ego even bigger?" Molly asked annoyed as she was eating her lunch next to Timmy and Dwight.

"Well she is pretty..." Timmy replied causing Molly to look back in shock for a second before Timmy took her hand and said "but you are prettier!"

Molly smiled at the compliment before they went into a kiss, the whole cafeteria reacted in shock over this: did Timmy Turner one of Trixie Tang's most persistent admirers say that a Goth new student was prettier than the most popular girl in school and one he had been chasing for years?

Dwight then faced Irving who was disguised as a lace on his shoe and wished that the kids would stop staring so his friends could have their moment in peace and Irving happily waved his wand to make it so.

Guess their over wishing habits led to something good.


End file.
